Leaving On a Jet Plane
by foggyfallacy
Summary: It's early morning and Beast Boy is leaving, but he has to do one thing to do before he goes... BBR fluff, one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

**Leaving On a Jet Plane by Eve 6 was the inspiration for this fic, hence the title. It's set a little in the future, a few years maybe. I have no idea why Beast Boy's leaving, but does it really matter? No, it doesn't. I think there's a little OCCness but hey. Again this is a Raven/Beast Boy pairing. I have nothing against any other pairing, but this one fits the story. Please enjoy and review once you're done : )**

* * *

As he stood in the middle of his room Beast Boy chewed at his check, looking around. He hadn't left anything, had he? Toothbrush, underwear, shoes...everything was packed. His room looked so empty, there was less in it now than when he had first moved in. His bed was pushed against the wall next to the small lonely dresser and light filtered through the closed blinds, spotting the clean carpet. An unfamiliar feeling filled his heart. This was no longer his room, no matter how many of his posters still hung on the walls.

5:05, time to get out. One last glance and the door was closed. Hopefully he would be back again, but something told him that wouldn't happen. Even if he did fly back, when would that be? Months, years, he didn't want to think about it. Leaving was one thing he hated more than anything.

He pulled on his jacket as he entered the living room. His bags were sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting to be picked up and carried away, but he didn't want to go just yet. There was one thing he had to do. Heading back down the bedroom hall, he tried to gather his courage. He had booked a morning flight because of this. The cowardly thing to do, he knew, but he had to. This way he could back out and say he forgot, but a little voice in his head told him he couldn't lie to her. Not even over the phone.

He stood outside the door. No matter how many times he played it out in his head, he was still scared. He hated leaving, but good-byes were even worse. His chest was heavy with the feeling of being alone and the anxiety of being late. _'Now or never' _was a horrible saying, but it was true. He could do it now, or never do it at all. A shaky finger pressed the glowing button on the keyboard beside the door and it slid open. The light was dim but his eyes adjusted quickly. The sun was rising and time was running out so he willed his feet to move. Somehow he made it past the shelves of books and strange statues lining the walkway. The door closed behind him, causing him to jump. Now or never. For a moment he stood at the edge of the bed, just staring at the sleeping figure. Its head was buried in a mound of fluffy pillows and its body was barely visible beneath the wrinkled sheets. He took a deep breath and lightly sat down. A hand flung out and slapped his arm.

"Humm.." The pale face scrunched up, deciding whether or not to wake. He leaned forward and smoothed some stray hair behind her ear.

"I gotta go," he whispered. She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"I'm leavin'." Her eyes blinked open and stared at him, a sad expression washing over her face.

"Not now..."

"Yeah, the cab's prob'ly here already." She looked down.

"I don't want you to go." she said after a moment. He sighed, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" Her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around him. She pressed her wet face against his neck.

"You know I'll be here, right?" she whispered into his ear, "Even if you aren't...I'll always be there...if you need me." He closed his eyes and hugged her tight.

"Yeah." She turned and kissed his check, lingering for a second before she pulled away. "When I come back-" She put a finger to his lips before he could go on.

"You don't have to promise me anything, Gar, just...don't be stupid, okay?" He kissed her finger.

"'Kay, babe, I'll try." He grinned up at her and she shook her her head, smiling herself. "Well, you better get back to sleep. Dream of me?" She hugged him again.

"Always."

He felt pretty cheap, leaving her there, but he knew it was right. He had done a lot of things to regret in his life, but not taking her with him wasn't one of them. So when the cabdriver turned around and asked if he was ready to go, he nodded without hesitation. The guy smiled as he put the car into gear and began down the driveway.

"She'll be okay, you know." he said, looking back at him through the rearview mirror.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you left somebody, and I've been sittin' here for a while. She'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know." And he knew it, as he looked back at the place he had called home for so long. He knew she would be all right, but he couldn't help wanting to stay.

"Airport, right?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, the airport."

* * *

**Yes, it just occurred to me that a cab on the titan's tower island-thing is a heinous idea, but I like the effect. What did you think? Reviews are welcomed : )**


End file.
